Ms. Evangeline's Emporium
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Ms. Evangeline's Emporium 83 Comments Ms. Evangeline Hyde Ms. Evangeline Hyde @funguyi 3 years ago (Oh my god I'm actually rping what is this witchcraft) "Purchase all the mechanical devices you need in your everyday life, at Ms Evangeline Hyde's Automated Emporium!" A harrowed voice calls out from the street in front of the society. The voice is hoarse and desperate, loaded with so much well practiced cheer and salesmanly charm as to almost counteract that tiredness. A small, dirty canvas sign is hung up over a table, proudly designating this "Ms Evangeline Hyde's Automated Emporium." Not that it seems much of an emporium. A grubby table, littered with small robotic trinkets, tools and toys, stood over by an exhausted looking woman. She's smiling broadly, but her eyes look weary and darkened, her hair tangled, and the hem of her skirt muddied and filthy. There's some money on her table, but not a lot, and no wonder. If it weren't for the table and the trinkets, she wouldn't have looked much more than an ordinary beggar. (If I'm doing something wrong here, please tell me. :) ) Recommend 4 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Newest Avatar Jekyll1886 • 3 years ago Lewis viewed the goings-on from a distance. Lizzy, Nex, Alicia, Hen, the odd street urchin or three, Richard, and, finally, Mz. Hyde all took a gander at the trinkets or even made the acquaintance of this "Evangeline Hyde". When this last followed Mz. Hyde inside the Society, Weir took his leave. People-watching was fun, but work wouldn't wait forever. •Share › Avatar Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) • 3 years ago ( Amongst the busy crowd, a doctor walks briskly by. Were it not for the gleam of a silver tendon, he would have continued onto his tightly scheduled luncheon. Instead, he finds himself approaching the inventions in awe. If she were not listening, Evangeline would not hear the quiet "how long?" uttered from his delicate lips. ) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais • 3 years ago • edited He blinked into his surroundings, smothering a heaving breath into the folds of his scarf. Hat. Jack's coat. Apron, cane, gloves, boots, monocle. The streets of London. Brisk, autumn air with just a taste of frosted iron in the breeze. Winter was on its way. His name was Richard. It was some time in the early afternoon. He was close by the Society, in a swarm of busy people. The breeze carried sounds of a voice that brought back memories of canals, of his own similar experiences and trade, and of a pair of sparkling blue eyes amidst a sea of uncaring faces. Well. He considered his curiosity piqued. The voice was near the Society too, he could tell that much. He cautiously slipped into the role of his gentle Doctor, limp and calm but skittish façade rippling over a mostly hidden face. Walking with a practiced quiet as he blend in with the crowd between him and the curious voice, he saw the woman (Presumably, one 'Ms. Evageline Hyde'- Was there was another one of them, then? Curiouser and curiouser) before he saw her table. Again, he was reminded of his past, and that was before he saw what she was selling. Seamlessly stepping out of the stream of passerby (Much in the same way a ghostly hand would appear from such a haunted stream: Startling and graceful, in a quiet sort of way) as they went about their daily life and work, he offered a tentative wave before looking down at the table. A flash of nostalgia warmed his currently tumultuous heart. A kindred soul, perhaps? Should he introduce himself? His eyes fell on a mechanical hand, and he marveled at the intricacies of it. So similar to his design, and yet so different. Perhaps an introduction of a different sort was to be utilized then. Confirmation, first, however. Just in case. Of what? Just in case. "D-did you.. c-create t-these?" Gods, but his voice was still hoarse. His wandering eye glanced over each item on display in turn, mental notes jotting themselves down without him entirely meaning to. The light in his eyes danced between cheerful to calculating and back, stopping at every step along the way. (( I'm operating under the assumption that the mechanical hand Mz. Hyde picked up is within sight. I was scanning the comments, and when I saw that I thought: RICHARD! Go make a friend. You have mechanical hands in common. )) 3 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Tairais • 3 years ago Evangeline turns toward you. "Oh. Yes, I did! Did you want to buy anything?" She looked nervously at the table, then realised that she had left one of her... other projects... lying around on the table. She leaned down next to it and tried to covertly scoot it away. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago He winced slightly when he remembered he actually had very little money with him in this part of his life, and absolutely none currently on him. The truth, then. It worked with his current, similarly ragged appearance. "E-er. No, m-my apologies, I d-do not have the m-money to spare. I w-was merely i-impressed, and f-frankly admiring of t-the quality of w-work on t-that hand." He gestured to it with a gloved hand somewhat similar to it, though it was hidden under leather gloves. Thinking for half a second, he added. "It i-is v-very similar to.. c-certain a-aspects of m-my work in the Society." 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Nex was walking down the street with Lizzy in tow. "What the bloody 'ell is this?" She asked, she looked just as tired at the woman behind the table and so did the green haired girl following her. "Good, morning" Lizzy said in between yawns. •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Good morning! Care to purchase a machine? •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago "what are you doing here?" Nex asked a angrily. Lizzy sighed. •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I'm just... packing up my things, I guess. I'm moving in. There. *She points at the society.* •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago "really?" Nex asked. •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago Well, yes. •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Nex sighed. "just keep it down" she snarled marching off. •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I'm... sorry? •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Lizzy sighed. "she's just grumpy" 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Hey, what's this doohickey?! *Mz. Hyde holds up one of the small machines.* 1 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Gah, be careful with that! *She tries to grab it back, but it grips onto your wrist. It almost looks like a mechanical hand.* 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago What is it? •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago It's a hand! *She pauses, briefly.* I mean, it's delicate! And it tends to grip onto anything it touches, so... 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Cool! Is it like an automated back-scratcher or something? 1 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Um, no. It's just sort of... a hand. *She begins trying to extricate it from Mz. Hyde's wrist.* 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Like...an accessory or something? 2 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago It's just sort of a hand. But it's mostly anatomically correct! And it used to be able to do more things, but some of the parts are broken now. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Oh. Oooo! What's this?! •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *Evangeline quickly kicks a metal heart under the table.* 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Hey, that looked really cool! •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago It's nothing. Really. Also it's the least broken thing that I currently have, and I'd like to keep it that way. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago I'm not going to break anything! 1 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago It's not that it's just, uh... *Sigh*. People don't tend to react well to some of the things I make. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago But I'm not other people, am I? 2 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *She laughs.* Ha, well, not really. Okay. *She pulls the heart out from under the table.* If I had a source of power, it would be beating right now. It's fully functional. It would be too heavy and, you know, metal, for a real person to have, but... 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago But.....???!!!! •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago But, if someone were try and make, say, a person? Or a soul? Not that I was trying to, uh, do that or anything. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Ok, and......??!!!!! 1 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Well it would work. It would function as a heart. Not that I'm planning on doing that, ahaha. *She looks very nervous.* 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Are you making a half-human half-robot person? 1 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Uh. I was trying to. But the people who were funding me pulled my funding and kicked me out. That's why I'm here. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago That's so COOL! Do you have any idea how many people will benefit from having fake parts?! Think about it: Vets able to walk again, kids given a second chance at life, survivors of horrendous accidents able to move on!!! Why did they stop funding this?! 1 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I mean, I wasn't really trying to do that. They pulled my funding because I was trying to engineer a soul. *She looks kind of sheepish* 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Ooooo! Even cooler! 2 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Well, thank you, but the way they put it was more, "against the wills of nature and god." 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Pffft! I bet you everyone of them heads to the Red Rat on a daily basis! 2 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago *She chuckles, for a second.* Still, I don't have anywhere to go now. And barely any money. 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago You mean you don't live here?! 2 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Uh, no. •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Why not?! 2 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago I mean, I hadn't really paid attention to where I was going, I've just sort of been wandering these past few days. What's so special about "here"? 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago This is The Society for Arcane Sciences! 2 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago And people live here? 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Not just any people: rouge scientists! 1 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago • edited Rogue scientists? You mean... mad scientists? •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Yep! 1 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Uh... Is there room for another person? *She smile apprehesively.* 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago There's room for your whole family if you wanted! 2 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Oh! That's wonderful! Could I come live here then? 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Of course! 1 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Oh, thank you thank you thank you! *She grins* 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago You can thank me by pursuing your studies! Come on! Let's get you settled in! 1 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago Of course! 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago (Would like to continue, or end it here?) •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago (( I think this is a good ending. It would be fun to continue if you want though)) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago (Eh, I think this is a good end.) •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ((Yeah)) 1 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago (Still scared of us?) •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago ((Nope :) 1 •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago *Alicia had been taking a walk when she heard shouting. Ms Evangeline Hyde's Automated Emporium? Interesting. She decided to take a look* •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Hello miss! Can I interest you in a mechanical trinket? The prices are labelled as you can see, feel free to take a look! * On the table there is a small array of little machines. In one corner, a small metal frog hops into the air over and over, and in another, metal hands grip around a teapot, pouring into a cup. There's a few other things, but most of them seem pretty pedestrian, except for the life-sized, beating metal heart stashed under the table.* •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago *smiles, walking over to the frog* I love frogs, they're so cute! *she looked at the sign again, thinking* •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Why thank you! *She watches you nervously.* •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Hyde...? *frowns faintly* •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Uh, yes. *She gives you an odd look.* •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago That's... interesting. •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago What is? •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Your name... •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago What's so interesting about it? •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Did you know Edward Hyde is a serial killer...? 1 •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Well, yes. But Hyde's not that uncommon of a last name. I'm pretty sure there's no relation. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago It's not? I've never heard it anywhere else. That's cool! •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago *She looks away and mutters* "Cool" didn't earn me any favours with the metalworkers.... •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Hm? *frowns, looking at her* •Share › Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago Oh, it's nothing. I just. There was this group of people that I worked with. They helped fund my projects, helped me sell things. But they kicked me out. Uh... *She quiets down towards the end, realising she's probably said too much to a complete stranger.* •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago *she listened, blinking when she stopped* that's rude! •Share › − Avatar Ms. Evangeline Hyde Alicia Ghast • 3 years ago They didn't really approve of what I was using their funding for. It's not their fault. •Share › Avatar Alicia Ghast Ms. Evangeline Hyde • 3 years ago Oh... 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy